Aria x Samara The Unjustified Code
by Halibel Teiburon
Summary: Well I just came to realize that the crack I love and adore has no fanfictions for it. So I decided to write my own. I do love Nyreen x Aria but considering how the Omega DLC went I would have to say if Aria ever got with anyone it would be Samara considering how she is like Nyreen with her sense of justice. Plus I am a fan of the light with the dark, plus they lost daughters too.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed that Shepard had finished off the Reapers but at what cost? As far as the intel had stretched the woman was dead. Though the Shadow Broker, Liara T'soni, was quite skilled at covering up what ever she did desire. The Asari herself had fallen off the radar even but she continued to be the Shadow Broker but was never seen again by any member of the Normandy. Joker's relationship with EDI bloomed and the two became quite official. It seemed that love had bloomed on the Normandy The Justicar Samara was interested in where Shepard's whereabouts were, she owed the woman a thank you considering she had given the Justicar a chance to be with her daughters. Though the only source of information laid in the hands of another Asari named Aria, the notorious leader of Omega.

Samara's ship had docked on Omega as she walked down, noticing all the crime that was blooming in the area. She held back her Justicar views as she had the yearning urge to clean up all the injustice in this base. After all she had to speak to the self proclaimed Omega and it would not benefit her cause to attack her. She made her way to Afterlife, the guards looking at the Justicar as they raised their guns slightly. She glanced at them with her stoic expression.

" Worry not, I do not come here to hunt a target. I wish to speak to Aria. "

When she said that she heard the guards surprise only to raise his Omni-tool up and send the message to Aria. This caused a slight chuckle to sound on the other end only to hear the woman's answer.

"Is that so? Send her up. Tell her I am quite interested in why a Justicar wishes to speak with me."

Samara then bowed her head to the guard as soon as she got the news only to walk past them. As the doorways opened the music and bass started to echo through her body, send a chill down to her very bones. A soft sigh left her lips as she then walked down the long hallway, noticing the atmosphere changing with each step. When she made it to the lobby she paused for a moment, her eyes traveling over to the Asari dancer only to close her eyes, remembering herself in such a position so many years ago. The bartender seemed to stop in his very movement when he laid eyes on the woman, she just walked past it which caused all tension to leave his body. He was glad that she had not come for his recent crimes, after all he would like to live another day.

The Justicar found her way to where Aria sat, standing at the steps that would lead her up to the powerful Asari. Her guards seemed to stand aside as she journeyed up the steps, each one bringing her closer to her goal. When she made it to the flat the woman was at she saw Aria sitting there with a cocky gleam in her eyes and pride in her posture. Aria even bared a coy smirk, as she got closer Aria rose her hand.

"Thats far enough Justicar...scan her. "

Samara did as the woman said only to retort a point, "I did not come armed, I swear by the Goddess I will not kill you."

Aria spoke , "Well then to what do I owe the honor of the presence of a Justicar? Have you finally come to right me of my wrongs?" She asked with her cocky tone as if she was also stating that the woman in red did not stand a chance. Samara stood there as she normally did, "Sit, I don't like my guest standing." Aria ordered the Justicar as Samara did as she was told, she may not like it right now but she had to do all she could to get the information she desired. Once she sat down Aria moved slightly so she may see the Justicar better. "Alright Samara, talk. "

Samara seemed to close her eyes for a moment only to open the piercing blues to look at Aria, not breaking the gaze at all. "I came to you in hopes you have information where our old allies may be located. I am looking for Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni. Both women seemed to vanish after the Reaper War. So I came to the woman I believed would have the answers I desired. " She said as she seemed to rest both of her hands in her lap, waiting for the answer she hoped but with Aria it was never that easy.

"Oh? Well it is good to see that not all Justicar are as dull as their code. You did come to the right place but you must do something for me first." Are retorted as there wasn't even a hint of anger from Samara, the Justicar knew how to control her emotions after all.

"And what might that be?" She asked , knowing it was some sort of gang war or something related to how this woman operated.

"I Would like for you to accompany me to a gathering, it is where the reformed Cerberus is forming a meeting of all the powerful figure heads in hopes to mend what the Illusive man caused. Though it is all a ruse, they simply want us all in one room to slaughter us. So, I am enlisting you as my personal guard and I know by your code you will protect me and not allow them to gain that much power. Then and only then may I have information for you." The Asari pirate queen seemed smug in her request, knowing that she had Samara hook, line, and sinker.

"As you wish Aria T'Loak, I will lend you my service. Though if you cause me to do something outside of my code. I will kill you." She said as if it was nothing which caused Aria to let out a soft chuckle this was going to be interesting. Aria stood up and began to walk away. "Wear something less obvious and well, formal. You will appear to be my date." With that the Asari left leaving Samara alone wondering if this was all worth it to pay back the debt that she owed Shepard. After all she wanted to save the woman just encase she needed it considering all Shepard has done for her. It would seem that she would have a interesting quest ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Samara stood before a mirror looking at a image she had not seen in quite some time. The Justicar was wearing a long and elegant red dress that sparkled as if it was laced with the stars themselves. The straps seemed to go up towards her neck and formed a collar around her slender neck. The dress itself was backless and was as low cut as her Justicar uniform she usually wore. She wore a set of black heels with it to accent the dress quite elegantly. She had a few golden bracelets on each wrist and even make up on her face, something the Asari wasn't too used to but it was all part of her current mission to find where Shepard was. Her blue eyes traveled over her form as she seemed to let out a soft sigh. "Goddess, give me strength to deal with the Queen of Omega. " As she said that her omni-tool seemed to alert her that her 'date' was here. Samara reached for a hand bag nearby as her heels clicked through her apartment as she made her travel towards the exit. Samara locked the door as she then saw a rather nice hover car waiting for her to approach. One of Aria's body guards outside of the vehicle to open the door for the woman. She gave a side glance at the Batarian as he seemed to just do that, Aria truly wished to make this occasion to seem believable if she even did this.

As the hover car door rose she saw Aria sitting there in her usual fashion, one leg over the other and a arm resting along the top of the seat. Aria was wearing a dangerously short dress, black with with purple lining. The sides had shark bites out of it which revealed the blue skin of the exotic Asari. It even pushed up her cleavage and two straps overlapped over one another in a crisscross formation. To say the least the dress fit the woman's deadly appeal. She wore thigh high boots to draw attention to her body even more. Aria arched a brow upon seeing Samara in a dress herself. "Well this is quite a treat. You actually look like a woman and not a warrior. " She said in her usual coy tone, as Aria seemed to look out the window as Samara sat down next to her. "You should dress like this more often. " As she said that Aria's eyes glanced back towards Samara with a slight possessive glint in them.

Samara saw this which caused a slight confusion to wash over her as she tried to figure out what was running through the other woman's mind. After a few moments past by she decided to let the thought drift away and just responded in her calm tone. " Thank you Aria for the compliment, as for wearing such things I cannot make any promise this will happen again in the future. " She said only to hear a soft chuckle from Aria as she shook her head. "First off Samara, you need to act as if you are actually interested in me. Which means call me something more affectionate then my name. Also, it would be best if you stayed at my side and let me and lace your arm with mine. I will be the man during this charade, of course. " This caused Samara to close her eyes, thinking of her code and goals as she just simply nodded, "Alright dear." This caused Aria to glance back at the other woman for a moment, a bit shocked that she was so willing to comply but figured it had something to do with Samara's code. She grinned for a moment as the car sped off, it was time to get to business even though Aria found it fun to toy with the woman of justice.

As the car continued it's way towards the event, Aria lifted up her omni-tool and it displayed a map of the building. She spoke in a rather serious tone. "Alright, this is a gathering of all the major syndicates and crime lords. The Blue Suns, Red Talons, and even the Eclipse will all be attending. This man even drew in a few members of the Alliance which is quite surprising and dangerous. If he is able to sweeten up this so well to get all of us, he isn't a man to take lightly. The plan is simple, play nice until he shows his face and then cause it to become a smear on the wall as soon as it all turns to shit. " Aria said with a slight shrug as if it was doing her laundry or baking some sort of cake and not planning to kill someone.

Samara had been listening intently and was honestly amazed that Aria was so skilled at planning and when it came to business she was rather serious. The Justicar could feel herself gaining more respect for the other Asari as she seemed to catch eyes with Aria for a few moments. She then averted her gaze only to wonder why. After all she had never done it in the past so why would she show a moment of weakness to Aria? "Understood, I shall not let you down Aria." She said with a certain tone , one that bore the complete truth which caused Aria to get a content smirk on her face. "I know you won't and that's why I chose you to come with me instead of someone else."

The hover vehicle finally made it to the building, scaling at least ten floors and the party was all the way at the top. The best way to kill them all is to cut off their escape after all and Aria figured that they were planning to do just that. The door opened as Aria climbed out only to turn back to Samara and offered her hand in assistance. This caused the seasoned Justicar to give the other Asari a puzzled look, as if she was in disbelief that Aria was being chivalrous. Aria smiled a bit, "Come now, I won't bite at least not in public my dear." Aria seemed to be having fun with this as she felt Samara's hand lace with her own, assisting the Justicar up. The two women then made it to the door, Samara laced her hand through the nook of Aria's bent arm. As they walked together Aria whispered. "You ready for one hell of a party? " Samara just glanced at Aria for a moment and continued to walk, figuring it was best to not speak a response. After all a Justicar was always prepared no matter the occasion.


End file.
